Animals
by SorasKey
Summary: ..::Best Friends Forever::..::For RokuNami Day::..


**Animals**

_..Best Friends Forever.._

"I don't really like the sound of that."

"But why not? You're mom did say we needed another girl. She's a girl." I looked up to see Roxas' big blue eyes staring at me.

"But she's so weird. Besides, my mom said she'd be more _comfortable_ with another girl, not that we _needed_ another one." I shot his classic pout right back at him.

"Don't be such a complainer. She has school and a part time job on the other side of town, so it's not like she'd be home that much. She's always over at Riku's anyways." He really was set on having her stay here. Was there something wrong with me and Hayner? It's a shame Olette is going to school so far away, or else she would've been ideal.

"Are you sure? You'll have to promise to always be home with me when she's here then."

"I'm _always_ with you." He did have a point. Almost all of our free time was spent together either studying or just hanging out. We were so close. It all started back in high school when we met that fateful day in student council. Our school was so big, the only proper way to get to know someone was to have already known them before (like Hayner to him) or meet them in extra-curriculars. It was like we immediately clicked and ever since then all three of us had been inseparable. Unfortunately both Pence and Olette left us to fend for ourselves. "Hey, what's wrong?" Roxas' voice suddenly became much softer and he took a step closer, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" It wasn't till then I felt a single wet droplet slide down my pale face. I wiped at it, probably messing up my make-up in the process, whilst trying to keep a straight face for Roxas.

"Was it something I said? We don't have to have Xion stay here if you don't want her to. I can just tell her to stay with Riku." I fervently shook my head in opposition.

"It's not that. I was- I was just thinking about—Lets sit down." I gestured to the couch we were standing next to. We settled down onto the soft cushions, remaining silent. I could feel Roxas' intense gaze on the side of my face as I just blankly stared at the small house we were now renting. Hayner, Roxas, and I got this place about a week ago, so we were barely moved in. The walls were a warm shade of beige with crisp white trim and molding with complimenting dark hardwood floors. The furniture was all a matching shade of beige suede and also went nice with the dark coffee table and entertainment stand in the corner. There was a small kitchen on the left wall of when you come in, a small hallway leading to Hayner's room and a bathroom further back. Before the hallway was a set of stairs leading to the second floor containing my room, Roxas' room, and another bathroom. Roxas would have to relocate to Hayner's room if Xion moved in, completely ruining the set up in my mind.

Everything would have to change, and not just physically. We would have to get used to another person in our close knit-group. I only knew Xion through Riku, whom I only knew through Roxas. It would be so strange.

"It's just all so difficult. Everything's changing since high school. I know we've been in college for two years now, but change is just too hard. I'm afraid of losing you guys." I finally admitted.

"Don't be like that. You'll always have Hayner and me. And we'll always do everything the same as we always have. We'll decorate the house for holidays and we'll do spring cleaning and we'll hang out at Tifa's bar on Saturdays... Naminé, look at me." Roxas' hand found its way to under my chin and forced me to look at him. "We'll always have each other. Best friends forever, right?" He smiled, his teeth that same shining white. I couldn't help but smile too.

"I don't want Xion here." I stated, standing up and moving to the big windows on the opposite wall. I couldn't let him distract me.

"Okay. You're mom will just have to deal with her little girl living with two hormonal guys."

"Oh shut up. You're such a girl." My mood was slightly brought back up to normal.

"Fine, fine. No Xion. I'll text her." I was surprised he didn't add any more arguments to that. I wouldn't think he would be so attached to my mother's orders like this. Then again, she was very strict and he didn't want to be on her bad side again.

"Good." I let myself genuinely smile in triumph. He took out his phone just as it started ringing.

"Hello?" I tried to listen in on the conversation, but I couldn't tell who was on the other line. "Really? Well then, congrats… No, it's fine… Yea, she'll live… Okay, have fun. Bye." Roxas hung up, looking straight at me in disbelief.

"What was that?" I asked, confused.

"That was Xion. She and Riku are engaged. She's going to live with him." He looked surprised, his mouth slightly agape. I just chuckled.

"It seems as if I always get my way." I smirked, tapping him on the nose.

"Looks like you're suddenly happy." He mirrored my smirk.

"I finally get to keep my boys. Speaking of which, we need to go grocery shopping. You two eat everything so fast, it's like I'm living with animals." At last that deal was over with. Now my mother had to stop bothering me about it, there was no other choice since I know she wouldn't want a stranger in here. But I was glad Xion wouldn't have to live here. And everything would be okay.

"Fine." He went to grab his car keys, leading the way outside. Today was suddenly such a happy day.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts :(

* * *

So this has absolutely nothing to do with the title, right? Correct. It doesn't. But I couldn't think of anything better, so deal with it!

This wasn't the oneshot I was telling you guys about at the end of "Barely Legal"'s chapter 17. This is just a little thing I wrote a while back that went in the "New Traditions" and "Sea Salt Smiles" universe. But it doesn't really fit there, so it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to. So I guess this is for **Namixas day **(March 28). Also, will someone please explain to me what makes today Namixas day? I don't get it.

Hope you enjoyed it!

_Please review. No flames please :)_


End file.
